


Breathe

by fragments_and_pieces



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Drowning, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragments_and_pieces/pseuds/fragments_and_pieces
Summary: Panic courses through him. He can barely see, it’s sodark.He doesn't know which way is up and which way is down.He's going to drown.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Another one word prompt: breathe.

The water is dark and murky. Jesse begins to thrash as soon as he’s submerged, desperately trying to make his way to the surface. Panic courses through him. He can barely see, it’s so  _ dark.  _ He doesn't know which way is up and which way is down.

 

He's going to drown.

 

Jesse’s lungs burn, and he opens his mouth to breathe, but it’s filled with water instead of air. He chokes, giving a few last attempts at reaching the surface - it’s so close, he thinks - but he’s  _ tired.  _ His eyes slip shut.

 

And then Gabriel Reyes is slamming a fist down onto his chest. “Breathe, goddamnit!” It’s muffled, but Jesse thinks he hears it anyway.

 

He’s coughing, then, spitting up water, and he feels Reyes turn him onto his side. It pools around him, and the panic is back - the water just keeps coming, an endless stream, and it  _ hurts. _

 

Finally he takes in a gasping, shaky breath. He barely hears Reyes breathe out a long, drawn out sigh over the sound of his own desperate, trembling panting.

 

“Why the fuck didn't you tell me you couldn't swim?” He sounds angry, and Jesse can't help but flinch. He wants to apologize, to tell Reyes that he hadn't mentioned it because he’d been afraid of not being good enough for Blackwatch, but when he opens his mouth nothing comes out except a pitiful wheeze. He screws his eyes shut.

 

“Jesse?” Reyes sits him up, and Jesse immediately collapses against him, and now Reyes can feel how violently he’s shaking. Reyes sighs again. “It’s okay, kid,” he rubs Jesse’s back comfortingly, “just breathe.”


End file.
